Bilbo Fundin
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: Thorin and Co. are on their way to meet their new burglar.
A/N: I do not own the Hobbit.

For those who are reading my other story Late Night Flight, I am still working on it. Sadly, my mind has drifted away from it and has yet to return.

This story however has been in my drive for about a year now, whether there will be more or not depends on if my mind will let the words flow or hold them ransom for a while. Constructive criticism and reviews are helpful.

* * *

Dwalin wasn't ready to see the young man. From the moment he had heard that a hobbit would be accompanying them on their journey, Dwalin had feared he knew which hobbit that blasted wizard had decided on. Now knocking on the freshly painted door, Dwalin could honestly say he'd rather face an army of orcs than be here!

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin couldn't take his eyes off of Bilbo's form.

' _Durin's beard the boy looks to be Kili's age!'_

"Ah, Bilbo Baggins at yours." Quickly tying his dress robes Bilbo gave a quick bow though looked at Dwalin with unhidden curiosity and slight tinge of fear. Dwalin entered the door ignoring the look of confusion on the boys face.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" He answered him no.

' _I am going to kill Gandalf - Bilbo is no thief.'_ Looking around Bilbo's smial, he took in the furniture and many little trinkets.

' _Well, it suits him.'_ Bilbo came up behind him after closing the door.

"Excuse me, but are you sure? You seem awfully familiar." Shuffling out of his cloak, Dwalin quickly changed the conversation to another topic. Thankfully his stomach decided which topic change was needed.

"Is it this way?"

"What?" Holding out his arms, Bilbo caught the articles of clothing as he asked his questions. Finally looking down at him, Bilbo couldn't help but be floored by those eyes.

" _Wali, Wali! De wargs are gonna get me!" 6 year old Bilbo ran into the open arms of a burly fellow. Looking down at the scared little Shirling, a pair of bright eyes shined with amusement as he lead the boy back to his own bed._

" _Now, now laddie - no warg would try and get ya while I'm here." Settling down into bed next to the boy, the burly being pulled the covers up around the boy and started petting his hair._

" _How 'bout a story to help ya to bed, eh." Yawning the little boy nodded as he settled closer to the man._

"Wali?" Dwalin froze halfway to the kitchen, turning around to look at Bilbo he could only see confusion morphing his face.

"What did you say?" Another knock on the door had both Bilbo and Dwalin looking towards it.

"Uh, hang on." Making a motion with his hand towards Dwalin the older dwarf gave another quick look around to see exactly where the boy thinks he could disappear through. Opening the door Dwalin catches his brothers surprised gaze as he looked at Bilbo. If it weren't for the beard, Dwalin would swear he saw his brother curse.

"Bali." Balin's eyes softened as he took Bilbo. In an instant Balin found himself back 44 years, helping his brother take care of a young child.

"Bilbo, my how you've grown laddie - I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you." Tears began falling faster as Bilbo remembered the family he never thought he'd see again.

"Come in, come in - I honestly wasn't expecting you." Dwalin gave a huff and quickly looked away as Bilbo turned towards him, leaving the door open to allow some air into the now slightly stuffy room.

"We know, Gandalf sent us here to meet with a - _burglar?_ " Bilbo averted the older dwarfs eyes and started scanning his living room.

"So, are you two hungry?" Remembering how Bilbo would act when caught doing something he wasn't supposed to Dwalin tensed up with thoughts of the implications and out right knowledge that Gandalf must have sent them to Bilbo on purpose.

' _A burglar - he became a blasted burglar!?'_ Bilbo sat them around his small table, Dwalin being seated in front of a freshly made fish dinner, and Balin sitting in front of him accepting a cup of ale.

"Huh, last I remember you weren't fond of fish." Dwalin commented remembering Bilbo coming home dripping wet. A blush covered Bilbo's cheeks as he also remembered that day.

"I like eating fish, just not swimming with them." Balin chuckled as he listened to his brothers. Before anyone could say another word more knocking could be heard with an accompanying hello.

"Exactly how many of you has Gandalf sent?" Bilbo murmured under his breath as he went to answer the door. Taking the chance Dwalin started to eat the fish while Balin looked around their brothers home.

"Fili! Kili! At your - Bilbo!" Dwalin let out a groan the same time his brother started laughing.

"Fili! Kili!"

"If this is no joke and he does end up joining our journey, as our _burglar_ no less, my hair will turn out as white as your beard by the end of it, brother." Balin continued to laugh at his younger brother, remembering all the mischief the boys had gotten into and gotten away with because of Bilbo.

"Well, that's if Thorin allows him to go - if the princes recognize him there's no doubt that Thorin will. You're not the only one who wished for Bilbo to both stay with us and return to the Shire." As Kili and Fili walked in Dwalin knew that the others joining this company must have been chosen not only for their hope in retrieving Erebor from the dragon Smaug, but also for their ties strewn together by the young Halfling that is now playing their host.

"Absolutely not!" Bilbo looked shocked. He had barely finished opening the door for the last and leader of the dwarven company when all of a sudden a thick and unforgettable voice filled his small home.

' _Well, at least he seems the same.'_ Stepping back a little, Bilbo gave a small bow to Thorin Oakenshield, now King Under the Mountain.

"Your majesty, it would seem as if you have not aged since I last saw you." Bilbo rose and stared at the stubborn and surprised dwarf before moving aside. "Please, come in, I tried to prepare enough food but I was ambushed by an army of starving dwarves. So, if you could please wait a moment while I go back and see if there is anything left in the pantry. Besides the apple bread and ale, excuse me." As Thorin walked into the room where the rest of his company was Thorin immediately glared at Gandalf.

"Absolutely not, he is no thief and don't even try to convince us. Do you know of his ties to this company?" The question caught Gandalf completely off-guard. Bilbo was the son of Belladonna Took, bless her soul, he had no idea the dwarves had met Bilbo before.

"What ties, Thorin Oakenshield." Sighing Balin decided to explain to Gandalf Bilbo's relationship to the company.

"Gandalf, Bilbo is our adoptive brother. Mine and Dwalin's." Everyone nodded their agreement. "There had been an attack that had taken his parents, luckily a group of dwarves were passing by and were able to fight off the attackers, sadly it was too late." Fili and Kili moved closer to their uncle, while Nori and Dori moved to flank Ori. "Dwalin had found little Bilbo running from a straggler and saved him." Gandalf listened to Baling explain the events. "After that Bilbo would calm with no other except Dwalin, the Thain had made an agreement that Dwalin would foster him until he was of age."

"He had gotten lost once in the mines of the Blue Mountains, that's how my cousin Bifur and I found him." Bofur spoke up.

"I made him meat pies and cookies." Bombur.

"I ran into him, while hiding from my own mother." Fili added.

"He helped me find Fili when I got lost." Kili.

"Ori and he had gotten lost together in the library." Dori said.

"I kept Bilbo entertained while the others were busy." Nori.

"My little Gimli had saved him from quite a rude bunch of dwarves." Gloin.

"I tended to the little one when he got ill." Oin.

"Lastly, with meeting the boys, my brother's position as Thorin's head of the guards, and me being his advisor and friend, Bilbo naturally met with Thorin. The boys always did get into a lot of mischief." Bilbo entered the room carrying a plate of apple bread, a cup of ale and something in wrapping paper.

"You have no proof that it was us who created that mischief, Dis said so herself. Also I found some chicken that I could cook and have ready soon. That is if you don't mind eating the bread while you wait, freshly made today too." Smiling Bilbo set the bread and ale down at the head of the dining table and moved towards the stove to prepare the chicken.

"You would use Dis as an alibi." Dwalin couldn't help but mutter as Bilbo passed, and paid for it with a good kick to his shins. Smiling Bilbo ignored the injured dwarf.

Gandalf watched the exchange with immense fascination, when he spoke to Bilbo yesterday he was firmly set against adventures and now it would seem as if this would not be his first adventure after all. It was also amusing how this group of dwarves could so easily let their guard down around Bilbo.

"That will be fine, thank you Bilbo." Thorin sat down with a sigh and laughed at Dwalin's pained expression. "Still haven't learned not to upset him, huh?" Glaring at his friend, Dwalin continued to rub his abused shin and ignore the snickers coming from two certain princes.

"So while the chicken is cooking care to explain to me why exactly you came to my home looking for a burglar - it wouldn't have anything to do with an insane quest to a dragon infested Erebor would it?" Bilbo did not look pleased to find his assumption correct when Thorin and Balin met eyes.

"I hope you guys know that it is a suicidal quest and most likely a one way trip." Many nodded their head while Thorin reached out to the apple bread and ripped off a piece.

"Well in that case, it looks as if I'm going with you." Trying not to choke on the bread, Thorin glared at Bilbo. Dwalin looked like he wanted to say something as well were it not for Balin's intervention.

"Bombur, take care of the chicken would you - Bilbo a word." Sending a glare to both Thorin and Dwalin, Bilbo followed his brother out the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm going, whether you guys want me to or not, we're family Balin. Besides a few cousins and hopefully new niece or nephew, I don't really have any other ties to here - and if it's about my home, don't worry. I have all papers ready with my signature to give it to my cousin Drogo. Also -"

"Bilbo, will you let me talk laddie?" Snapping his mouth shut Bilbo looked up at Balin.

"Thank you, you remember the tales of Erebor." Bilbo nodded his head. "Alright, then I am sure you have watched for the signs." Dipping his head to hide a smile Bilbo nodded again.

"Well, as much as I hate to know you will be joining as a burglar - better you to be with us, rather than have you follow behind with no security." Bilbo smiled and nearly tackled Balin to the ground.

"Thank you!" A mixture of groans and cheers could be heard from inside the hobbit hole. Helping Balin up, Bilbo rushed to where Fili and Kili were smiling and slapped hands.

"Yes, the Trio of Mischief is back!" Two hands smacked over Kili's mouth. Bilbo glared at the prince while Fili stared in horror at his brothers words.

"Mahal save us." Gloin let out a single prayer for their journey.

"Thorin, I think I know who to put on pony watch." Nori chuckled and sent a wink at Bilbo, he smiled in return. Remembering everything Nori had taught him, Bilbo thought of the many games he and the old thief could start up again.

"I can't believe he's joining as a burglar." Bilbo looked around at the group, specifically ignoring Thorin's irritated gaze and Dwalin's thunderous one. Well, Dwalin could be easily placated with some sugar cookies and Thorin, well he'll come around in his own time. All that matters now is that his family has been reunited at last.


End file.
